My Name's Not WOMAN
by LittleBraBriefs
Summary: This story is about Bulma who is the "it" girl of high school. Bulma meets Vegeta and their future begins. AU may I repeat AU.
1. Prolouge

As the blue haired beauty, Bulma, made her way down the stairs she thought of her boyfriend, Yamcha. This summer they had gone to the lake almost every day, and the same things happened same swimsuits same hair and the same people. Bulma thought about breaking up with him but she then might lose her social status, as the most popular girl, since he is the hottest guy there. Or so she thought.

At school Bulma was the it girl, with the boyfriend how every girl wanted to be her, Except for her friends Chichi, Launch, and 18. Of course there were boys in the group Goku and Krillin. (No Vegeta yet he's going to come in) Chichi and Goku had been going out since the 7th grade and now they were in the 10th grade so that's pretty long. 18 and Krillin just started going out or just made it publicly known. So Bulma was dating Yamcha who she only dated so she wasn't the only single one in the group. Until the 1st day of 10th grade that is.


	2. Breakin Up For Cheatin Up

The 1st day of 10th grade was another one of Bulma's stressful days. She had to make sure she had the cutest clothes, her make-up looked fine, and her hair was perfect. Of course the three girls helped each other but, something's were personal. Bulma was ready so she decided to call Chichi.

"Hey Chichi, you ready?" asked Bulma.

"Hey B, who's doing car pool today?" asked Chichi.

"Goku should be but I'm going with Yamcha, do you want to go with Goku or me and Yamcha?"

"B you already know the answer to that one, oh Goku said he met a new guy named Vegeta"

"OMG I got to go I'm going to be more than fashionably late bye Chi"

"Bye B"

As soon as Bulma heard Chichi say bye she hung up the phone and ran out the door. Since she has a car she was the one going to pick him up. Knowing his parents were away on business she took the spare key from under the mat and went in. What she saw was horrifying.

On the couch were Yamcha and some sluttish bitch "doing it". Bulma was pissed. Yamcha didn't notice her so she just went back outside, locked the door, and Bulma sat down in her car. As smart as she is she wanted to get payback. Bulma took out her cell and called him. Being the idiot he is he answered.

"Oh hey B" said Yamcha

"Hi Yam are you ready?"

"Give me a few minutes I'll be out soon"

"I've been here for 10 minutes we're already going to be late"

"I know I just need to get something"

"I'm counting to 10 so come out in whatever you're wearing"

As soon as she said that she saw the bitch running through the backyards of his houses.

Yamcha came running out and into her car.

"Hey babe"

"Yamcha I have to tell you something"

"What is it B"

"We're through"

"What did I do?"

"I saw you with that bitch"

"B I didn't want to hurt you"

"Yamcha after today you need to find another ride"

"Can't we be friends?"

"No it would be to awkward for me"

With that said the rest of the car ride was silent except for the radio singing a song about break ups.

Yes it was very awkward.


	3. Ouji Vegeta Ouji

"What a way to start the 1st day" thought Bulma. Chichi being the nosy person in the group asked what was wrong. Bulma knowing what Chichi would say if she told her the whole story just said "I broke up with Yamcha this morning."

"Oh B I'm sorry" Chichi said giving Bulma a hug.

"Yeah Bulma I thought you and Yamcha were getting along fine" said Goku.

"We were getting along fine it's just what I saw this morning that made me break up with him" Bulma mumbled the last part so no one would ask any more questions.

It was 1st period and the group split. Bulma, Chichi, and 18 went one way for honors classes Goku, Krillin, and Launch went the opposite way for their classes. "Wonder where the guy Chichi was talking about was" thought Bulma.

"Hey Chi where's that guy Vegeta you said Goku met on the phone this morning?"

"Oh he went to the office to get his schedule the school wouldn't let him get it ahead of time like us which was very weird."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Looks like right now."

"What do you mean?"

"That's him in front of use hold on. VEGETA VEGETA OVER HERE YES YOU!"

"What do you want woman?" asked Vegeta clearly pissed at her.

"I wanted you to meet my friend Bulma, Bulma Briefs"

"Nice to meet you Vegeta"

"Ouji Vegeta Ouji. Nice to meet you too Bulma Briefs."

"You're the Oujis' son? Like Ouji Industries? "

"Yes why?"

"I'm Bulma Briefs like the Capsule Corps. I'm Dr. Briefs' daughter. Apparently our fathers are working together now?"

"Oh my father said your father told you to show me around starting how about now."

This is gonna be a long day.

"What classes do you have?' asked Bulma.

"I have all honors" answered Vegeta

"That just made my life a little easier."

"How"

"That's all of my classes just follow me Chichi and 18 then you'll be fine."

The rest of the morning went without a problem. Science and math were normally the ones that were boring so now that's out of the way.

"Veggie you sitting with use or did you make some new friends?"

"Depends will you stop calling me veggie and will Goku be sitting with you?"

"No to the 1st question yes to the 2nd one."

"Then I'll have to call you Bloomers."

"Ok Vegeta I was just joking my god."

"Who said I wasn't."

"Just be quiet."

What surprised Bulma most was she hadn't thought of Yamcha once at all today. I guess we weren't that good of a couple thought Bulma. Now Vegeta he's kinda cute. Then a question dawned on her.

"Hey Veggie are you going to the banquet tonight at Capsule Corps?"

"Yes Bloomers I am"

"Good that means I'm not the only teenager there like usual."

Right then the bell rang lunch was over. Time to take Vegeta to his classes.

The rest of the day went without a problem. Now it was after school but they had to stay anyway for football and cheerleading try-outs.

"Girls start stretching boys start passing."

" Once all the girls were stretched Bulma as this years captain started the try-outs. Ok let's get started I'm going to count off then your group will make up a cheer and I'll watch each of you specifically then I'll right a note for myself and we will go from there."

Try-outs went smooth for both teams. Goku made football captain and surprisingly Vegeta made Co-captain.

Authors Note I have a poll up for whos point of view you want to see next. Please vote because I don't want to do 1 my readers will hate plz vote or say it in reviews.


	4. Tonight I might

At the banquet

"Hey Veg-head" said Bulma.

"Woman my name is Vegeta Ouji, not Veg-head Ouji" hissed Vegeta.

"Yeah whatever now listen. I'm bored so you will dance with me."

"I never agreed to this or anything woman."

"I didn't agree to come here so both of us will have to do something we don't want to."

"Is Goku going to come?"

"No only business professionals are allowed to come"

"Well when is this thing over?"

"Well I get to leave at 9 p.m. since we have school tomorrow but you might want to ask your parents to leave before it's over"

"Why?"  
>"Because you might not get to your house if you don't"<p>

"You just want everyone out of your house"

"No it just happens to have been a long day. Now can we dance I'm bored"

"Was taking me around really that bad"

"Oh no it wasn't you. It was a guy just not you."

"Yeah that harpy of a friend of yours told me that you broke up with, Yamcha?"

"Well first of all don't call Chi a harpy, and second of all yes I broke up with him today"

Just then Bulma realized how close they had gotten. Vegeta had noticed too and smirked at the look on her face.

"How about we do that dance thing you were talking about" said Vegeta

"Okay but why the sudden change in attitude?"

"I realized something let's go"

As soon as they started dancing the song that came on was Bulma's favorite, what doesn't kill you makes you Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, Bulma smiled a real smile for the first time that day.

"OMG my favorite song we have to dance to this one" squealed Bulma.

"How can you like this shit" said Vegeta

"It's called I'm a girl not some guy"

"Fine"

"Then let's dance"

With that they started dancing. They had seemed to get pretty comfortable with each other pretty quickly. Bulma looked at the time.

"I have to go"

"Why"

"This is usually the time my ex shows up to this stuff"

"He's invited"

"Yeah his dad is like the owner of Toyota or something"

"And you're going to let him ruin your life?"

"No it's just better this way"

"It's your house he should be the one feeling uncomfortable"

"He doesn't get that he's an idiot. He doesn't get any of the courtesy stuff. He's is just a big idiotic jerk"

Vegeta laughed at that one while, Bulma's eyes were filling up with tears. 'Oh no he sees me I have to hide' thought Bulma.

"Woman were are you going"

"Anywhere. I have to go I can't talk to him yet"

"I'm coming with you. Don't try to talk me out of it because I'm not staying here by myself."

"Okay but, come now"

They ran into the Briefs' living room. Bulma sat on the couch and then Vegeta followed. Bulma heard someone calling Vegeta's name.

"Vegeta someone is calling you"

"What? Oh wait I forgot to tell you I'm leaving at 8"

"Its 8:30 no wonder they're calling you"

"Well then I guess I better go. Bye Bulma"

"Vegeta"

"What?"

Bulma kissed him on the cheek.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Well till tomorrow"

Bulma kissed him on the lips.

"Bye Vegeta."

"Bye Bulma"

They knew they kissed. What they didn't know was someone saw them.

Authors Note

HI guys if you have questions or ideas put it in the reviews. Like before I'm looking for whose point of view I should use next I have 3 choices: Vegeta, Bulma, or mystery person in last sentence. Either way you will find out who the mystery person is in the next chapter.


	5. Awkward Trouble

At School the next Day

"OMG Chi I kissed him and I just met him yesterday!"

"B just act like nothing happened unless he brings it up"

"I guess that might work but if he does bring it up what do I do?"

"Well if he jokes about it, act likes it's funny; if he acts like he likes you when he says it you two should stay back from the group"

"Thanks Chi I see him now. I'm going to say hi"

Bulma runs up to Vegeta. Vegeta smiles. Goku and Krillin go to their girlfriends.

"Hi Veg-head"

"Hi Bulma"

"So were you in trouble last night?"

"No, they were just getting ready to leave then"

"Oh, that's cool"

"Ready to show me around again today"

"Haha do you need me to show you around?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."

"Oh no, it's fine. We better get going then."

Bulma and Vegeta caught up with the rest of their group. Goku, Chichi, 18, and Krillin started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Bulma.

"You two had the exact same look on your faces" answered Chichi still laughing.

"No we didn't, did we?"

"You looked like Chichi and Goku when their looking at each other" said Krillin.

"I did no such thing" said Vegeta.

"If you say so" said Goku.

With that they went to their classes. Bulma, Vegeta, 18, and Chichi went to their honors classes. They had science.

At Lunch (Vegeta's point of view)

"Vegeta did you seriously kiss Bulma last night" asked Krillin.

"No"

"But 18 told me you and Bulma kissed at the banquet"

"That part is true"

"You said you didn't kiss her!"

"That is also true"

"Then what happened"

"She kissed me"

They sat down at the lunch table where the girls were already at. Goku had 3 trays, Vegeta had 2, and Krillin had 1. Goku next to Chichi, Vegeta next to Goku. Across the table it was Bulma across from Vegeta, 18 next to Bulma, and Krillin next to 18.

"Do you guys need that much food" asked 18.

"I would have gotten more but, Vegeta grabbed it before me" answered Goku.

"To get off the topic of how much my Goku eats, Vegeta did you kiss Bulma last night"

Bulma turned pink while, Vegeta sent a glare Chichi.

"Where did you hear this? She kissed me"

Chichi looked at Bulma.

"WOW B not even 24 hours since Yamcha"

Out of nowhere Yamcha came behind Bulma.

"Yeah B I didn't know you were such a slut" Said Yamcha

"What in the world of hell do you want?" demanded Bulma.

"Don't talk to your boyfriend like that"

"Oh I don't have a boyfriend but don't you"

That one got a giggle from 18 and Chichi.

"B you should know I have a girlfriend"

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"Her name is Bulma and is the prettiest girl at school"

"Aw Yamcha flattery will get you nowhere"

"B can we please talk"

"We are talking"

"I mean just us"

"Sure how about in the hall"

"Ok it will just be for 5 minutes I promise"

"Guys I'll be back soon take my stuff if the bell rings and I'm not back."

Bulma and Yamcha go to the hall.

"Guys I didn't like the look in Yamcha's eyes." stated Chichi.

"I saw it too. You guys should go out there to see if he does anything to her." said 18.

"Bulma can protect herself and you guys know that" said Goku.

Just after Goku said that they heard a scream.

"" they all shouted.


	6. What Happened!

After they heard the scream

Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin started running toward the hall where Yamcha was talking to Bulma. When they got there Bulma was on the ground out cold.

"What the hell happened" demanded Vegeta.

"Well I was talking to this one girl, I think her name is Madison, but anyway when I came out here this big tall guy was attacking Bulma and then she screamed" explained Yamcha.

"Did you see which way the guy went?" asked Goku.

"The guy ran out to the parking lot, I think"

"I'm going to call 9-1-1" exclaimed Krillin.

Chichi and 18 were in the hallway a few minutes later.

"What happened" asked Chichi.

"Yamcha what did you do to her?" 18 shouted.

"The big head didn't do anything, some lunatic attacked while he was flirting with … Madison." said Vegeta.

"YAMCHA COULD YOU NOT FLIRT FOR ONCE" screamed Chichi.

"Chichi, calm down. We don't know the whole story yet." Said Goku trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, but maybe if he was here talking with her, this might not have happened."

With that the ambulance arrived. Bulma was being taken to the local hospital. Chichi, Vegeta, and Yamcha got into the ambulance with her.

"I'm going to call her parents and tell them to meet you there." said Krillin.

The ambulance was off.

Authors Note

I received a comment that wasn't the best I could hope for. If you have an issue with the story you have two choices. a) Don't read it no one's forcing you. And b) Private message me. Don't have a fit because I did something you don't like. I don't mean to sound bitchy but this had to be done. Thank you.

Sincerely,

LittleBraBriefs


	7. OMG Who Did It?

**At the Hospital**

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Goku for the millionth time.

"Sweetie we don't know yet. You'll just have to be patient" said a nervous Chichi.

They had called Bulma's parents letting them know what happened. After that, they had split into groups to go to the hospital.

"But Chi I don't like hospitals." whined Goku.

"Goku, if you don't shut up your going to HAVE to be in the hospital. At the moment it's just an option." growled Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you're not being nice."

"Being nice is an option"

"Hey, dumb and dumber, why don't you both shut up!" shouted 18.

Before Vegeta could answer with a smart ass answer the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Are you guys here for Bulma Briefs?" asked the doctor.

"Yes we are. Is she ok?" asked Bunny.

"Well her injuries aren't severe, but she has a broken arm"

"Is there any way to find that 'gentleman' that attacked her" asked Krillin, sarcastically at the gentleman.

"I'm not sure. There is her memory of what he looked like, but other than that there is nothing that could help the case" said the doctor.

"When can we see her?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"Now. Only four people at a time." replied at the doctor.

Yamcha, Vegeta, Chichi, and Goku were the first ones inside. Bulma was awake, with her arm wrapped up and some cuts here and there.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chichi.

"Well, I feel sore and tired." said Bulma.

"That's good. I have question." said Vegeta.

"What's the question?" asked Bulma.

"How do you not know the question Bulma? It's an easy question. The question is 'where can I get food?" asked Goku as his stomach growled.

"GOKU, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER MY EARLIER THREAT! IT'S THE SAME ONE NOW!" shouted Vegeta, "My real question is 'did you know the guy that attacked you?".

"I did know him. He was an _ex-boyfriend from this summer." _Bulma answered whispering the last part.

"Girl what did you say? I couldn't hear you." said Chichi.

"I don't want to say his name" said Bulma. Inside Bulma kept thinking, _why did Jason do this to me? Why? Why?_

"B you have to tell us who did this. You might not be my girlfriend, but I'll still beat the shit out of anybody who hurts you" said Yamcha.

"I only want to tell one person at the moment. And it's someone in this room. Guys leave, Vegeta stay." Bulma said.

"Bye Bulma" said Yamcha, Chichi, and Goku.

"Bulma, who did this to you?" Vegeta demanded.

"Jason" is all that Bulma could get out before bursting into tears.

"Woman, don't cry over this. It's not your fault." said Vegeta calmly.

"Yes it is. I broke up with him. He has issues, possessive issues. He was possessive of me. I couldn't do anything without telling him what and with whom. I would lie and say I was with Chichi when I was with Yamcha because I couldn't stand it anymore." Bulma cried out.

"It's his fault. He lost a beautiful girl like you. He couldn't stand it and thought no one could have you if he couldn't." said Vegeta.

"I know his address. He doesn't have the money to leave it. That's why he wanted me. I have the money." said Bulma.

"Gotcha, what do you want to do about this? Police or deal with it ourselves, as in 'the group'." asked Vegeta.

"I want the police and I want them now. Can you tell the doctor I'm ready to be questioned?"

"Ok. I'll be in the waiting room with the rest of the group"

"Ms. Briefs how are you?" asked one of the detectives.

"I'm fine except, you know the broken arm and what not" replied Bulma.

"That's good. You say you know who attacked you?" asked the other detective. (One detective is going to be Bob and the other Joe)

"Yes. His name is Jason Gray. He lives on Walnut Avenue, house number 946, state of California." said Bulma.

"How do you know the suspect?" asked Joe.

"He was an old boyfriend from last summer. He had possessive issues and needed my money." Bulma explained.

"Very well, hope you get better. By the time your arm is healed we will have him in custody and that's a promise." said Bob.

Bob and Joe left the room and Chichi came running in.

"Bulma, who attacked you? I know you know because you told the detectives." said Chichi.

"Chi remember Jason?"

"Your ex Jason? Of course I remember _him_. OMG is he the one who attacked you? The next time I see him he better run because I'm going to beat his ass to a pulp!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Yes him. And don't touch him. The detectives are handling it. They said by the time my arm is healed, they'll have him in custody." said Bulma.

"Fine. I'm still telling the guys who hurt you. Should I tell them not to kill him?"

"Yes you should. Make sure to tell 18 not to kill him either."

Chichi walked out of the room to tell Yamcha, Goku, Krillin, and 18. Bulma was tired so she decided to take a nap.

"Ms. Briefs are you checked out?" asked one of the nurses.

"Yes. I'm just waiting for my ride." said Bulma.

Vegeta came walking through the door a few minutes later.

"Hey, Veg-head can you get my luggage?" Bulma asked.

"You were here three days. Yet you have five suitcases filled with 'luggage'. How is that possible?" said Vegeta.

"That's an easy question. One for make-up, two for clothes, one for shoes, and of course one for the stuff people sent me." said Bulma an expression saying 'how do you not get it'.

In the car Bulma saw they went past her house.

"Hey, Veggie. Where are we going?"

"You'll see woman."

"MY NAME'S NOT WOMAN!"

"Well, my name's not Veggie or Veg-head. If you call me that I will have to call you either 'woman' or the simple one 'bitch' I say it's an easy pick."

"I chose the first one."

Bulma looked at the window and smiled.


	8. We find

Chapter 8

Outside the window Bulma saw the park downtown had been decorated in one corner. She saw Chichi, Goku, 18, Krillin, and Yamcha. When they came to a stop Bulma ran out of the car towards them.

"Guys what is this?" Bulma asked.

"B it's a celebratory party! What else could it be?" said Chichi.

"I don't know. Thanks guys. Really this is great!" Bulma said while hugging them.

Midway through Bulma greeting everyone Krillin turned around to see the funniest thing.

"Hey Goku, what are you doing?" asked Krillin with an amused look on his face.

"Eating. Want some?" Goku responded holding out a piece of cake.

"Goku, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT THE CAKE! IT'S FOR BULMA!" Chichi yelled when she turned around.

Goku dropped the piece of cake and did his smile while scratching his neck.

"I have two questions, first off whose idea is this? And second of all, what are we celebrating?" Bulma asked.

"I'll have you know it was my idea. We are celebrating that jackass is in prison." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma screamed and hugged Vegeta.

"Omg when is his trial?" Bulma asked as serious as possible.

"The trial is in two weeks." said 18.

"Chi what are you wearing to the trial?" asked Bulma while going through her closet.

"Well, I was thinking of a black pencil skirt with a white blouse. I don't have a white blouse though" said Chichi with a sigh.

"You can wear mine. What should I wear?"

"I don't know ask 18."

"Ugh. Fine, I'll do a three way call"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._

"What is it Bulma" asked 18.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" Bulma screamed into her phone.

"Let's see… How about your gray pencil skirt with your light red blouse that's short sleeved." said 18 like it was a piece of cake.

"Thanks 18. See you guys in an hour." Bulma hung up.

Bulma ran into her bathroom so she could get changed. In 10 minutes she was ready. Now all she had to do was wait for Vegeta to pick her up. On her way down the stairs her mom was waiting at the bottom.

"Bulma, sweetie, is Vegeta picking you up?" asked Bunny.

"Yes mom. He's going to be here soon so I'm going to wait outside. Bye Mom, bye Dad" Bulma yelled running out the door.

As time passed Bulma grew more and more nervous. She had learned that she had to testify to make sure he got sentenced to at least ten years. After fifteen minutes Vegeta pulled up.

"Hey Vegeta" Bulma said as she got into the car.

"Hello woman" said Vegeta.

"That's not my name" Bulma said.

The rest of the ride was silent. Half way through the trial it was time for Bulma to testify.

(It's the same cops, Bob and Joe)

"Ms. Briefs, did you get attacked late last year?" asked Joe

"Yes sir." said Bulma.

"Is your attacker in this room?" asked Bob.

"Yes" said Bulma.

"Point to your attacker." said Joe.

Bulma pointed to Jason.

"My attacker is the defendant, Jason Grey."

"That's all we need Ms. Briefs. You may leave the stand."

Bulma stood up and walked quickly towards her seat. After one hour the part they were waiting for started.

"We find the defendant…"

Authors Note

Hey guys. So So So sorry! My schedule went wacko. And yes there's a cliffhanger. Please R&R!

Sincerely,

LittleBraBriefs


	9. Why did he say that?

Chapter 9

"We find the defendant, Jason Grey, guilty of attempted murder" said the judge.

Bulma was so happy she didn't bother to hear how long he would be in jail. She walked over to where her friends were sitting.

"B! He's going to jail; you don't have to worry about him anymore!" Chichi squealed.

"I know! I say we go out to lunch to celebrate." said Bulma.

There were several yes's heard. They decided to go to the closest restaurant around, which was very expensive. They ate rather quickly. And everyone went to their homes.

_(Bulma's Point Of View)_

Yesterday was fun but, there was something missing. I can't put my finger on it. It felt like there was awkwardness in the air. I decided to call Chichi and see if she felt it too.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hi, it's Chichi" said Chichi.

"Hey Chi, it's Bulma. Did you feel like there was something awkward about yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. I felt it after Vegeta made a joke about Goku's and my sex life. Nobody really said anything after that." Chichi said.

"I felt it the whole lunch. I felt like something was missing." I sighed.

"Well I have to go B. I'll call you later" said Chichi.

"Bye" I hung up.

I started thinking about what Vegeta had said yesterday about Chi and Goku's sex life.

_Flashback_

"_Well guys Chichi and I have to go." said Goku._

"_You and that harpy can go fuck then. Have fun" Vegeta said with a smirk._

"_What the hell Vegeta why would you say that?" I said smacking him._

"_Well woman, I bet that harpy is already fucking pregnant" Vegeta said._

"_I'll have you know Veg-head that I'm not fucking pregnant" Chichi yelled at Vegeta._

_End of Flashback_

"I can't believe Vegeta said that" I thought out lowed.

"What did he say honey?" asked Bunny who happened to be walking past Bulma's door when she heard her daughter.

"Nothing mom, it's nothing" I said trying to get her to leave.

"Bulma if you need help with anything, don't forget I was a teenager once, I can help" said Bunny.

"If you were a teenager once why don't you understand?" I asked

"I get you want me to leave, just don't forget what I said." Bunny said while leaving Bulma's room.

Author's Note

Yes sorry for the short chapter! I wasn't sure what I wanted to put in this chapter since it's more of a filler chapter than a story chapter. I know exactly what I'm doing for the next chapter! I won't put it up though till I get at least 10 reviews! If you have any ideas for future chapters message me and I'll try to work the ones I can into the story!

Sincerely one of your favorites,

LittleBraBriefs


End file.
